Baby Sitter In Love (Chanbaek ver)
by loezia
Summary: Kisah Byun Baekhyun yang terpaksa menjadi baby sitter bagi seorang anak bernama Park Jiwon, putra dari duda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol Warning : GS. TWOSHOOT/ CHAP 2 UP- END
1. Chapter 1

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti mengekoriku!" yeoja bernama Tao menegur gadis manis yang terus saja mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

"Eonni, bantu aku~" rajuk gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Arra, arra! sekarang duduklah yang tenang, aku harus menyelesaikan memasakku sebelum Kevin pulang" Tao menunjuk kursi yang berada takjauh dari tempatnya memasak. Bagaikan anak anjing yang patuh, Baekhyun duduk di kursi tinggi itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Oh, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mencebil sangat tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang sudah berusia 20 tahun.

"Kapan Kris Oppa pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di Hongkong. Ck, kalau sedang tidak ada masalah saja, kau pasti tidak akan menanyakan kabar suamiku" cibir Tao.

"Ya! Dia kakakku, jadi wajar saja aku menanyakannya" protes Baekhyun. Memang sih dia jarang menanyakan soal pekerjaan kakaknya, bahkan saat kakak satu-satunya itu pergi ke luar kota atau keluar negeri sekalipun untuk urusan bisnis, Baekhyun tidak akan mencari tau Byun Kris berada di mana. Walupun Kris sebenernya adalah anak angkat keluarga Byun tetapi ikatannya dengan Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan saudara kandung.

"Eonni, ottoke~" Baekhyun kembali merajuk membuat Tao menghela nafas jengah.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau ikut taruhan bodoh seperti itu, kau harus kehilangan mobilmu dan sekarang Harabeoji pun menarik semua kartu kreditmu" Tao berkata sambil mengaduk supnya dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku kesal! Coba Eonni melihat wajah mengejek Seulgi saat menantangku! Cih, tentu saja sebagai seorang Byun aku punya harga diri"

"Dasar anak kecil! Hanya karena ditantang untuk mengajak laki-laki ke pesta dansa saja kau harus bertaruh dengan mobilmu. Pabo!"

"Aish! Eonni, kau sudah memarahiku seharian kemarin, sekarang beri aku solusi. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau tidak punya, huh? Kau mau membiarkan adik iparmu mati kelaparan?"

"Jangan mendramatisir, kau bisa makan setiap hari ke rumahku"

"Eonni~ dari apartemen sampai ke rumahmu aku harus naik bus, dan itu artinya aku butuh uang. Harabeoji sangat kejam! Dia mau membiarkan aku mati perlahan se-Ouch! Ya! kenapa memukulku!" Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul menggunakan sendok oleh kakak iparnya.

"Harabeoji dan Halmeoni baru menyadari kalau mereka terlalu memanjakanmu! Aku juga harus mengatakan pada Kris untuk melarangnya memberi uang saku padamu"

"Eonni~ kenapa kau kejam sekali. Aku sudah kehilangan semua hartaku, hanya ada apartemen untuk aku tinggal, uang kuliah yang sudah dibayar lunas dan uang saku yang hanya cukup untuk makan sehari 2x. Selain itu aku tidak punya apa-apa" wajah Baekhyun dibuat sememelas mungkin. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya seminggu tanpa pergi ke salon, ke mall untuk sekedar makan di restoran mahal atau berbelanja tas dan sepatu edisi terbaru

"Percuma kau merengek padaku, aku tidak akan termakan oleh rajukanmu. Satu-satunya jalan adalah kau harus bekerja!"

"Mwo?! Aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah bagaimana mungkin aku akan berkerja?"

"Kau punya 2 tangan, punya 2 kaki, kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa menggunakan anggota badanmu itu" Baekhyun merenung memikirkan kata-kata Tao. Ya benar, dia harus bekerja, kalau tidak dia akan benar-benar melarat. Lagipula kakek dan neneknya memberi waktu 6 bulan sampai kartu kredit tanpa batasnya bisa kembali. Jadi 6 bulan bekerja bukan waktu yang lama bukan?

"Oke, aku akan bekerja. Apa pekerjaan yang cocok untukku?"

"Kau yakin?" Tao tentu saja kaget, tadinya dia hanya memberi saran iseng saja. Oh mungkin saja suaminya akan mengomelinya juga, bagaimanapun gadis di hadapannya ini adalah anak paling dimanja di keluarga Byun. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kakek dan nenek Byun yang mempunyai perusahaan elektronik mewariskannya pada Kris setelah cucu tertuanya itu beranjak dewasa, sedangkan adiknya yang berbeda usia 12 tahun dari Kris itu diperlakukan seperti tuan putri dengan semua keinginannya dituruti termasuk memberinya apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam setelah Baekhyun masuk kuliah.

"Ne, aku akan menunjukkan kalau Byun Baekhyun bisa mencari uang sendiri!" tegas Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Nona Byun"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Jadi apa pekerjaan untukku?"

"Bekerja di cafe misalnya?"

"Shireo! Kau tau aku ceroboh, bagaimana kalau aku justru merusak semua barang di sana"

"Kau bisa mencuci?"

"Kau ingin semua baju penuh busa? Aku bahkan tidak tau takaran detergen"

"Memasak? Ah, lupakan, aku ingat kau hampir membakar dapurmu sendiri"

"Hei, bukan salahku! Mana aku tau kalau microwave tidak bisa memanaskan barang dalam plastik?" protes Baekhyun

"Menjadi baby sitter?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kelihatannya tidak begitu berat, bukankah anak kecil berarti bermain? Artinya dia hanya perlu bermain bersama anak itu kan? Nyatanya dia tidak pernah kerepotan mengurus Kevin, putra kakaknya yang berusia 6 tahun.

"Seperti mengurus Kevin? Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tao sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja!" mantapnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan menelepon Kris dan meminta pendapatnya, siapa tau dia mempunyai kenalan yang membutuhkan baby sitter dan tentu saja kau harus tetap kuliah, jadi pekerjaan itu hanya setengah hari saja" Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Tak lama terdengar suara kaki yang berlari kecil.

"Mama!" terdegar teriakan cempreng dari arah ruang tamu. Kevin selalu pulang bersama Taehyung teman sekelasnya sekaligus tetangga mereka yang kebetulan memiliki baby sitter sehingga Tao tidak perlu repot menjemput putranya.

"Oh, anak mama sudah pulang, hm?" Tao menghampiri putranya dan mengecup kedua pipi anak itu.

"Hai, Imo!" sapa Kevin dengan senyum khasnya. Baekhyun membopong anak itu dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya sebelum mengecup pipi gembil bocah itu.

"Ugh, Kevin bau! Ganti baju dulu" Baekhyun berpura-pura menutup hidungnya, Kevin mencium badannya sendiri dan segera meloncat turun dari paha Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku setelah ini kita bermain game, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk yang dijawaban sorakan girang Kevin.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Kevin bermain game bersama Baekhyun hingga Kevin mengantuk. Setelah menemani Kevin untuk tidur siang, Baekhyun berpamitan pada Tao.

"Tunggu kabar dariku untuk pekerjaan barumu, sebelum kau mendapat pekerjaan jangan terlalu boros, jika kau butuh makan kau bisa datang ke sini. Kalau kau meminta uang jangan harap aku ataupun Kris akan memberimu!"

"Arasseo" kata Baekhyun lemas sambil melambaikan tangannya berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang kampus sambil menenteng beberapa buku manajemen di tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya, seketika senyumnya melebar saat melihat Kris keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kris yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

"Hai, gadis kecilku. Kau baik, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris.

"Ikut aku makan siang?" tanya Kris sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tao eonni memasak apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Kris menuju mobilnya.

"Semua masakan kesukaanmu" jawab Kris yang membuat Baekhyun berjingkrak senang.

Setelah menjemput Kevin dan menunggu Kevin mengganti baju, mereka berempat mengelilingi meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi makanan-makanan yang membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"Kalau bukan karena Kris aku tidak akan repot-repot memasak semua ini" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya membuat Tao merona.

"Gomawo, Yeobo. Aku juga sangat menyukai masakanmu" poutan Tao berubah jadi senyuman.

"Ck, tadi saja marah-marah sekarang senyum-senyum. Dasar siluman"

"Ya! Jangan bicara macam-macam kau, bocah"

"Hei, hei, kalian tidak malu pada Kevin? Selalu bertengkar seperti itu" Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya, sedangkan Kevin matanya hanya bergantian memandang kedua yeoja itu sambil mulutnya menyeruput susu kesukaannya. Makan siang mereka berlangsung menyenangkan, Tao benar-benar koki yang bisa diandalkan sehingga mereka semua sangat menikmati hidangan itu.

"Ku dengar kau kehilangan mobilmu?" tanya Kris setelah mereka selesai makan bersama. Baekhyun menunduk, takut menatap kakaknya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Baek. Aku ingin dongsaengku menjadi wanita yang mandiri setelah kau tinggal sendiri, tetapi sikapmu tidak seperti itu" Kris berkata serius.

"Mianhaeyo, Oppa" lirih Baekhyun, Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Benar kau ingin bekerja?" Baekhyun megangkat kepala dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku berjanji akan berubah, aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa mencari uang sendiri" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman, seorang duda, istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan dulu, dia membutuhkan orang untuk menjaga putranya. Putranya seusia Kevin, pagi dia sekolah, sehingga kau cukup datang setiap sore sampai malam jam 22.00, dan di akhir pekan kau libur. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun berpikir, matanya menerawang.

"Apa dia teman kerja Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia salah satu rekan kerja, tapi kami hanya bertemu jika ada acara besar saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan padanya kalau kau dongsaengku, aku mengatakan kalau kau salah satu kenalanku. Tak apa bukan?"

"Ne, lebih baik begitu, Oppa. Aku tidak ingin dia canggung nantinya karena tau aku dongsaeng Oppa"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya dan menanyakan kapan kau boleh bekerja. Tapi..apa kau yakin, Baek? Aku khawatir.."

"Oppa, percaya padaku, ne? Aku akan tunjukkan pada Harabeoji dan Halmeoni kalau aku bisa diandalkan!" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, setengah jam lalu Kris mengiriminya pesan kalau temannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan dari halte bus menuju alamat yang dituju dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Bagaimana kalau namja bernama Chanyeol itu ternyata jahat? Oh, tidak mungkin Oppanya tega memberikan Baekhyun tempat kerja yang mengerikan. Atau bagaimana kalau anak kecil yang akan dia urus tidak semanis Kevin? Dan banyak pikiran-pikiran buruk lain yang mengganggu.

"Kim Baekhyun?" seorang laki-laki berusia seumuran Kris membukakan pintu sesaat setelah Baekhyun menekan tombol bel di depan pintu rumah berwarna putih itu.

"Ne, Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam. Ya, Kris dan Baekhyun sepakat menggunakan marga nenek mereka agar Chanyeol tidak curiga.

"Masuklah" namja itu menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu sehingga Baekhyun bisa masuk. Baekhyun mengamati sepintas isi rumah itu, cukup elegan.

"Putraku, Park Jiwon akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mungkin kau bisa melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah ini lebih dulu"

"Putra Anda berusia 6 tahun bukan?"

"Iya, dan dia terbiasa pulang berjalan kaki sendiri"

"Sendiri?" Baekhyun membelalak.

"Wae?" Chanyeol bertanya datar.

"A-aniya, hanya saja Anda tidak takut putra Anda diculik, atau hilang ata-"

"Baekhyun-ssi, kurasa kau terlalu bayak menonton film drama. Nah, ini dapur, kau bebas memakai semua peralatannya" Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menjelaskan semua isi rumah ini.

"Dan ini kamar Jiwon" mulut Baekhyun menganga saat melihat kamar anak yang berantakan, ralat, sangat berantakan. Mainan berceceran di mana-mana, selimut bergelung menjadi satu dengan bantal, baju yang terburai di lantai.

"Oh, ya, ini salah satu pekerjaanmu, membereskan kamar Jiwon"

"Mwo?! Tapi aku hanya sebagai baby sitter"

"Ya, baby sitter untuk Jiwon berarti semua yang berurusan dengan Jiwon adalah urusanmu. Termasuk barang-barangnya" Baekhyun bersumpah melihat senyum licik sekelebat di bibir namja itu.

Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya di kamar yang berantakan itu, Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memberesi satu persatu kekacauan. Bagaimana mungkin bagian rumah yang lain begitu rapi dan hanya tempat ini satu-satunya ruangan yang sangat kacau? Ugh, dia ingin melaporkan pada Oppanya, tapi tidak! Baekhyun akan menjadi dewasa, dia tidak akan mengadu hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Yak! Siapa kau?!" terdengar teriakan di belakang Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkut beberapa mainan mobil-mobilan. Kalau saja itu dirumahnya Baekhyun pasti sudah menjewer anak yang berani berteriak padanya hingga menangis. Alih-alih memasang tampang garang, Baekhyun memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Hai, Jiwon. Aku Kim Baekhyun yang akan menjadi temanmu mulai sekarang"

"DADDY!" anak itu berteriak, membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya dan taklama terdengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Ne, baby Jiwon?" Chanyeol mengangkat anaknya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Siapa dia, Daddy?" tanya anak itu.

"Dia akan mulai bekerja di sini untuk menemanimu mulai hari ini"

"Lalu bibi Lee?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Oh, dia tetap bekerja membereskan rumah kita tapi dia hanya bisa bekerja pagi hingga siang, kau tau kan paman Lee sedang sakit?" anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ehem!" deham Baekhyun, dia merasa terabaikan dengan ayah-anak ini.

"Jiwon-ah, ini Baekhyun, kau harus bersikap baik, ne?" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku memanggilnya Noona?" tanya Jiwon saat turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tentu saja boleh!" kata Baekhyun cepat.

"Ck, kau tau kau harusnya tidak pantas dipanggil Noona, Ahjumma lebih cocok" kata Chanyeol datar.

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak protes, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersadar.

"M-mianhaeyo..M-maksud saya terserah saja Jiwonie akan memanggilku apa" kata Baekhyun lirih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jja, Jiwon-ah, kau boleh memanggilnya Noona" kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Noona, kau bisa membuatkanku nasi goreng kimchi?" tanya Jiwon dengan mata penuh harap. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat.

"A-aku tidak pandai memasak, Jiwon-ah" lalu mata penuh binar Jiwon berubah suram yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih.

"Daddy akan memasaknya untukmu" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yeay! Daddy memasak, itu berarti hari spesial!" kata Jiwon mengekori Chanyeol.

"Hari spesial?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Uh-huh, Daddy bilang Daddy hanya akan memasak jika hari spesial selain itu kami akan delivery makanan atau bibi Lee yang memasak"

"Dasar ayah yang aneh" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengatur meja makan dan menata beberapa piring, sedangkan Jiwon duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya sambil sesekali kakinya bermain-main di kaki meja.

"Daddy, kenapa tadi Baekhyun Noona membereskan kamarku? Bukankah tadi pagi bibi Lee datang?" tanya Jiwon pada Chanyeol yang sedang serius mengaduk bumbu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oh itu. Daddy sengaja untuk mengetes apakah Baekhyun bisa diandalkan untuk mengurusmu, yah, pertama dimulai dari kamarmu dahulu"

WHAT?

Mengetes?

Jadi Chanyeol sengaja mengobrak-abrik kamar putranya untuk mengetesnya?

"Park Chanyeol! Mati kau!" oh tentu Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hari-hari Baekhyun selama hampir bulan ini adalah teriakan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku bilang ajari Jiwon memakai sepatu, kenapa talinya berantakan?"

atau

"Oh Baekhyun! Jam berapa ini? dan kau belum menghangatkan makanan Jiwon? Kau ingin anakku kelaparan?"

atau

"Berhenti menceritakan Jiwon cerita perang sebelum tidur, dia bisa mimpi buruk"

atau omelan-omelan lainnya. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengeluh.

Baekhyun menata pudding berbentuk huruf di meja, setelah belajar membuat kudapan dari resep Tao hanya ini yang Baekhyun bisa, setidaknya hanya mengaduk dalam panci dan memasukkannya dalam cetakan. Memang mudah, tapi jika melihat kondisi dapur saat ini siapa pun pasti menggelengkan kepalanya, jika saja ini dapur Tao bisa dipastikan Baekhyun dilarang memasuki rumahnya selama sebulan ke depan. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun, yeoja itu sudah berkali-kali menolak Chanyeol yang memintanya belajar memasak tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras kalau Baekhyun hanya belum mencoba.

"Ya! Kau memasak atau menghancurkan dapur?" Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara keras Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Ck, sudah sebulan kau disini dan aku belum percaya kau bisa mengurus Jiwon dengan baik, makanya aku pulang cepat" sebagai CEO perusahaan memang aneh menemukan Chanyeol berada di rumah sesiang ini

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku harus belajar membuat camilan untuk Jiwon" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung apronnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau memintamu memegang dapur itu berarti hampir menghanguskan semua alat masak. Kau lihat? pancinya berwarna hitam seperti itu" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah panci yang teronggok di tempat cuci.

"Itu tadi aku lupa mengaduknya dan apinya terlalu besar. Ku kira-"

"Sudahlah, kau siapkan baju Jiwon, aku akan membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan marah dan sedih. Hei! dia sudah bilang tidak bisa memasak dan sekarang setelah dia berusaha susah payah, bossnya itu tidak mengucapkan kata pujian sedikitpun.

Yeoja berambut sebahu itu membuka lemari Jiwon yang sudah ditatanya, memilih pakaian yang tampak nyaman untuk Jiwon tidur nanti. Oh ya,selain mengurus keperluan Jiwon dan menjaganya, tugas lain Baekhyun adalah menemani Jiwon hingga anak itu tertidur.

"Hm, baju hijau sepertinya bagus untuk kulit putih Jiwon" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil meletakkan baju itu di atas kasur kecil Jiwon. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik, dan saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun mengernyit saat Chanyeol tampak mengamati jarinya satu persatu.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Chanyeol yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalut jari Baekhyun dengan kasa putih yang lembut. Ya, wanita seceroboh Baekhyun tidak mungkin tidak melukai diri sendiri saat menyentuh dapur. Baekhyun masih tercengang saat namja di depannya dengan telaten membalut jarinya yang melepuh karena terkena panci panas.

"Jangan terkena air dulu. Jja, selesaikan pekerjaanmu" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun terburu-buru menata barangnya yang masih berserakan di meja kelas, dia sudah terlambat untuk datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Untung saja, bibi Lee, asisten rumah tangga Chanyeol sudah memberinya kunci cadangan. Memang Baekhyun akan datang sebelum Jiwon pulang karena Bibi Lee pulang di siang hari, jadi kalau Baekhyun terlambat, anak Chanyeol itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke rumah. Bukannya Jiwon tidak bisa membawa kunci sendiri, tetapi menurut Chanyeol dia khawatir jika anak sekecil itu diberi kepercayaan terlalu besar.

"Aish, kenapa bus nya lamban sekali" Baekhyun menggerutu di dalam bus, matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Begitu bus berhenti, Baekhyun berlari secepat yang dia bisa, tapi bukan ke arah rumah Chanyeol melainkan ke sekolah Jiwon, sepertinya ini tepat saat jam pulang anak itu. Benar saja, saat tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun melihat beberapa anak berlarian keluar. Mata bulat Baekhyun memandangi satu per satu anak yang keluar dari gerbang itu, mencari anak lelaki dengan surai ikal kecoklatan.

"Jiwon-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak senang saat meliat Jiwon keluar dari kelasnya dengan topi berwarna kuning bertengger di kepalanya. Jiwon mencari sumber suara dan bibirnya melengkung lebar saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Noona!" Jiwon berlari kegirangan ke arah Baekhyun yang segera mengangkat tubuh gempal anak itu sambil memutar-mutarnya membuat Jiwon terkikik.

"Bogoshippo~" kata Jiwon yang dibalas kecupan di pipinya. Oke ini berlebihan, mereka baru terpisah 2 hari weekend lalu, dan hari ini baru Baekhyun masuk bekerja lagi.

"Noona tumben menjemputku?" tanya Jiwon, saat ini mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, sesekali tangan Jiwon digoyang-goyangkan.

"Wae? kau tidak suka?"

"Aniya! Tentu saja Jiwon sangat senang! Biasanya tidak ada yang menjemput Jiwon"

DEG!

Antara sedih dan terharu saat melihat senyum bahagia Jiwon, anak ini memang mandiri selalu berusaha melakukan apa-apa dengan sendirinya tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat butuh diperhatikan, Jiwon yang tidak memiliki ibu, ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dan kakek neneknya yang tidak ada di Korea. Sungguh dia seperti menemukan dirinya saat kecil dulu. Dia selalu mengeluh karena pulang sendiri, kakek dan nenek nya sibuk dengan perusahaan, dia yang yatim piatu hanya memiliki Kris. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki kakak, Kris selalu meminta Baekhyun menunggunya di sekolah bahkan kakaknya rela tidak ikut bermain bola bersama teman-temannya demi menjemput Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku menjemputmu setiap hari?" tanya Baekhyun. Jiwon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat.

"Bolehkah?" tanya bocah itu.

"Akan aku usahan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman, dan Jiwon berteriak girang bahkan menari dengan riang yang membuat Baekhyun tergelak dengan tingkahnya.

"Daddy, Baekkie Noona akan menjemputku setiap hari" kata Jiwon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di kursi makan.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu, Jiwon-ah" Baekhyun melap butiran nasi di sudut bibir Jiwon, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap dengan kerut di keningnya.

"Menjemput setiap hari? Itu akan merepotkanmu, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Aniya, aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku ingat saat aku seusia Jiwon aku sangat ingin ada seseorang yang menjemputku" ujar Baekhyun sebelum mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Selesai makan malam, tugas Baekhyun adalah menemani Jiwon sampai tidur, jika sudah tidur, maka Baekhyun akan pulang.

"Noona, bacakan cerita dinosaurus lagi" rengek Jiwon dengan mata mengantuk. Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Memangnya Jiwon tidak bosan? Lagipula ini sudah malam, kita terlalu lama bermain game tadi" keluh Baekhyun, jujur saja dia cukup lelah hari ini, tugas kuliah yang belum dia kerjakan, pekerjaan mengurus Jiwon, belum lagi dia sekarang punya PR tersendiri untuk belajar memasak.

"Ayolah, Noona~" Baekhyun tak punya daya jika dihadapkan dengan mata memohon Park kecil ini. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membacakan cerita yang Jiwon mau, dan dia merasa lega karena di pertengahan cerita, Jiwon sudah tertidur. Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara untuk keluar dari kamar itu, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan gadgednya di depan ruang televisi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku permisi dulu" Baekhyun melihat anggukan Chanyeol tetapi namja itu tidak menatapnya, Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, toh dia sudah meminta ijin untuk pulang.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan pintu untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah mendekat, spontan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Jiwon terbangun" kata Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, sebagai Appa bisa kan kalau kau saja y-"

"Kau ingat perjanjian kerja kita?" ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun ingin menyumpahi lelaki di depannya itu tetapi dia ingat posisinya sekarang, dengan berat hati Baekhyun melepas sepatunya lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar Jiwon dan benar saja anak itu tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya dan terdengar merengek, untung saja tidak menangis.

"Hei, Jiwon. Kau terbangun?" mendengar suara Baekhyun suara rengekan Jiwon berhenti, anak itu duduk dan merentangkan tangannya. Tau maksud Jiwon, Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon dan anak itu dengan nyaman menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jiwon dengan pelan sambil mendendangkan lagu tidur.

"Noona~ temani aku tidur sampai pagi, ne?" pinta Jiwon dengan suara mengantuknya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Jiwon menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Daddy..Daddy tadi datang dengan terburu-buru ke kamar lalu membangunkan Jiwon, kata Daddy, Daddy bermimpi ada monster masuk ke kamar Jiwon, jadi Jiwon tidak boleh tidur sendiri" oh andai saja ini komik, pasti akan terlihat uap di hidung dan telinga Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kata Daddy mosnternya hanya takut pada wanita, jadi Daddy tidak bisa melawannya" Jiwon tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah menggertakkan giginya.

"Jja, tidurlah, Noona akan menemanimu sampai tertidur" kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Jiwon tertidur menjelang tengah malam, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Jiwon dan berniat melabrak orang yang menyebabkan dia harus kembali menidurkan si kecil.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau mabuk?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi bar sambil memegang botol yang tampak seperti wine.

"Aniya, aku hanya minum sedikit" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membangunkan Jiwon?! Kau tau susahnya menidurkan anak itu?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berniat memukul punggung Chanyeol, tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol-" Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Baekhyuna" dada Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol memanggilnya apa barusan?

"K-kau benar-benar mabuk?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama di rumah ini bersamamu" oke, Baekhyun yakin racauan bossnya ini karena dia terpengaruh alkohol.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dan kau tidur sekarang, Chanyeol-ssi" kata Baekhyun.

"Shireo!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya Tuhan, tadi Jiwon dan sekarang ayahnya.

"Arra..Arra, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur dulu"

"Benarkah?" akhirnya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk terpaksa.

Chanyeol menyamankan tidurnya di ranjang dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan tegang duduk di ujung ranjang sambil tangannya membelai rambut Chanyeol, itu pun karena permintaan Chanyeol, dan perempuan itu menurut saja asal Chanyeol segera tertidur. Beberapa kali Baekhyun hampir terjatuh karena mengantuk, setelah merasa nafas Chanyeol teratur, Baekhyun hendak berdiri tetapi tangan Chanyeol menariknya dan Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja di dada Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan, tetapi aneh kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman? Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan posesif. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan denyut jantungnya, tetapi tanpa dia sadar dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali membuka matanya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara seperti dobrakan pintu, dia hampir saja memarahi orang yang berani mengusik tidurnya saat dia sadar suara yang dia dengar.

"Daddy! Apa kau melihat Noon- WOAH!MOMMY!" suara Jiwon saat menyebut kata 'mommy' benar-benar menggelegar.

"Ssst..Jiwon, kau bisa membangunkan mommy kalau k-"

"APA?MOMMY?" Baekhyun sontak terbangun dan ikut berteriak.

"Siapa yang kalian sebut Mommy?" Baekhyun memandang 2 laki-laki berbeda usia di depannya dan menoleh ke sekeliling kamar mencari apa ada orang lain di situ.

"Mommy~" Jiwon mendekat ke arah ranjang dan melompat ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kata Daddy, kalau suatu hari kalau Jiwon menemukan wanita tidur di kamar Daddy, mulai hari itu Jiwon akan memanggilnya Mommy" Baekhyun memberi tatapan mematikan ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum bodoh.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi! Jelaskan pada putramu kalau ini salah paham!" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya saat handphone di sisi tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau sambil melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menggerutu dengan Jiwon yang tidak berhenti menciumi pipinya.

"Tao Noona" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama kakak iparnya dan Chanyeol melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dan menekan tanda loud speaker.

"Apa Baekhyun tidur di rumahmu?"

"Ne, Noona"

"Aish! Sudah kusangka! Aku dan Kris dalam perjalanan ke sana, kau siapkan saja peti matimu, Kris sangat marah!" Tao segera memutus teleponnya, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, dia yakin ini tidak main-main.

"Kau..kau mengenal Tao eonni?" Baekhyun masih bingung, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tau kalau aku.."

"Byun Baekhyun. Adik kesayangan Byun Kris. Ya, aku mengenalmu, Baekhyun. Ah..Baekhyuna, aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu"

"S..siapa kau?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Jiwon erat seperti meminta perlindungan dari bocah itu.

"Mommy, daddy ada apa?" Jiwon bergantian memandang mereka.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kecewa, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin saat itu usiamu 10 tahun, tapi seharusnya kau mengingatku, bukan? Kau ingat lelaki yang selalu datang ke rumahmu untuk belajar bersama Kris? Lelaki yang membetulkan sepeda mini mu? Lelaki yang selalu mengantar Kris ke sekolahanmu saat tau kau ingin dijemput?" tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan pekikan.

"Y-Yeollie Oppa?" senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat Baekhyun menyebut nama itu. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Jiwon dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ini benar kau?" Baekhyun membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

"Apa ada Yeollie Oppa yang lain untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat dia memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku menulis surat tetapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baek. Aku ingat saat kau melamarku?" Chanyeol terkikik, begitu juga Baekhyun. Ya, itu adalah kenangan masa kecilnya, Baekhyun masih berusia 8 tahun saat itu, baru beberapa bulan mengenal Chanyeol yang berumur 20 tahun, karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan Kris. Dan saat itu Chanyeol hanya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus melamarnya saat dia sudah besar.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Jiwon yang terdiam melihat 'drama' di hadapannya. Seketika hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri, Chanyeol pernah mencintai wanita lain? Sedangkan dia masih menyimpan 'pangeran Yeollie' dalam ingatannya meskipun dia tidak tau Chanyeol ada di mana. Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil Jiwon dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Aku pergi saat itu, usiaku masih 22 tahun tapi Appa memintaku untuk ikut di perusahaannya di London, aku sudah pindah dari rumah lamaku, itulah kenapa suratmu tidak pernah datang. Dan Jiwon..." Chanyeol menatap Jiwon sejenak dan mendapati anak iu menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jja, Jiwon-ya kau tunggu Daddy bicara dengan Mommy sebentar ne? Kau bisa menunggu kami sambil menonton kartun kan?" Jiwon yang bingung hanya bisa menuruti kata Chanyeol, setelah mengecup pipi Daddy nya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas anak itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jiwon, bukan putraku" Baekhyun terbelalak.

"M-maksudnya? Ji-Jiwon bukan darah dagingmu?"

"Kakakku, Park Suho meninggal karena kanker ganas selang satu bulan setelah istrinya, istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan Jiwon. Appa dan Ummaku sempat menyalahkan Jiwon, aku tau mereka salah menyalahkan anak tak berdosa seperti Jiwon, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya, aku mendaftarkan dia sebagai putraku" Baekhyun tercekat, tak menyangka begitu pelik kehidupan Chanyeol dan Jiwon selama ini.

"Tapi Umma dan Appa mulai bisa menerima Jiwon belum lama ini, itulah alasannya kenapa aku pindah ke Seoul. Sebelumnya kami berdua tinggal di Jepang. Dan saat aku mencari cara agar aku bisa mendekatimu aku bertemu dengan kakakmu dan Tao Noona"

"Jadi, kalian sengaja membohongiku? Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku dan-"

CHUP~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil yang masih mengoceh itu.

"Ya, karena aku ingin memulai dari awal lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi, itulah sebabnya semalam aku meminum alkohol, aku ingin memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan padamu, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun ingin pura-pura marah, tetapi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi, dan sekarang aku sudah cukup besar untuk bisa melamarmu lagi, hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku yang akan segera melamarmu, Baekhyuna" Chanyeol memberi kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Kecupan itu turun ke mata, hidung, pipi dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya sebelum bibirnya bergerak ke arah bibir merah wanita di hadapannya.

Tetapi teriakan Jiwon terdengar nyaring...

"Daddy, ada ahjussi dan ahjumma mencari Daddy, apa mereka boleh ke kamar untuk bertemu Daddy dan Mommy?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menegang...

Bulu kuduk mereka meremang..

"Baek, pastikan aku masih hidup sampai aku benar-benar melamarmu"

END


End file.
